Sarameya Art
|image=112368_512x288_generated.jpg |kanji=サラメヤ法, |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Meinugami |literal english=Sarameya Arts |jutsu classification=Hiden, |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Long |users=Dan Inuzuka |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} Once Dan fused with Sarama's energy, Dan's mastery over dog based techniques reached new frontiers. An ancient spirit who was said to be the Mother of All Dogs. The Bitch God. A being possessing immeasurable chakra who gave birth to Yama's own guardians and servants. She had existed during the time of Indra and Asura. Helping Indra battle against his brother. She grew to great strengths, almost defeating The Sage's youngest child. However, her essence traversed through time. Never truly disappearing or reincarnating. Only existing upon the Hill of Dogs. This was due to the circumstances of her death. As she died, Yama's dogs hell hounds were unable to bring their own mother to him. Instead, they obeyed her. Sarama gained unrivaled control of hell hounds while remaining tied to the Hill of Dogs. When Dan awoken his sage mode, he managed to sense her presence. A feeling that he'd been missing something all his life. Being the first Dog Sage to do so. Understanding his purpose, Dan chose to merge. Becoming one. A master to all hounds, their own father. Transforming dog techniques into his legendary Sarameya Arts. A plethora of techniques which involved summoning hellhounds to obey his will. Even becoming a physical medium for their power. Granting him access to nigh miracles. Sarameya Arts gifts a mastery over the path of life and death. Dan can even traverse between dimensions such as Naraka and Heaven. Access other realms, and battle against spiritual creatures conjured by powerful warriors. Dan is one who has a mastery over both Inugami and Hell Hounds. Hell hounds are invisible to the human eye. They travel through a portal comprised entirely of darkness. A direct link to hell. And upon materialization, appear as a continuously shifting mist of pure black. However, they retain the ability of interacting with this realm.. Hellhounds can be called invulnerable. For those who can actually see and sense their presence, only specific offensive methods work against these fierce beast. As guardians of death, Hell hounds can cause all sorts of dark aftermaths. Every dead hell hound puffs into black smoke before creating two in its place. Meaning Dan has a potentially limitless army at his whim. Hell hounds are master trackers. Their super senses, allows them experience existence on an incredibly keener level. It is said once Dan locks onto his target, his hell hounds will track them to the ends of earth and beyond. Following through dimensions. Retrieving spirits, souls and sufferers from all Naraka's levels. Allowing Dan to perform complex reanimation as long as their is a source. Because they reside on multiple realms, Hell hounds can perceive invisible targets that exist on a specific realm they share. They can even sense clones. As with all hounds, Hell hounds move using incredible speed. Able to easily intercept kunai, instantly appear where it is needed, while outrunning any target. Hiding nor running becomes an option. They combine such speed with incredible maneuverability. Agility levels that grant complex actions. Dan's hellhounds are also unimaginably strength. Very little defenses hold against them. Allowing for impeccable defense or offence. Sometimes both simultaneously. In rare cases that Dan must materialize his beast, they can manifest a smokey body. Seemingly whispering an aura of darkness. Perhaps Dan's strongest attribute is his ability to create, manipulate and coat his body in Flames of Suffering. The fires of Naraka that burn spiritually. These flames are the purple flickering flames that surround Yama upon his summoning. Manipulating these fires, Dan is capable of burning his enemies soul directly. Causing extensive, immense and horrific pain to those it touches. Unable to actually use shape transformation, Dan's unholy fire is strongest when used in conjunction with his actual body. Creating an incredibly dangerous taijutsu combination used against godly eyes. Because of their composition and spirit burning properties, they are strongest against spiritually based techniques and creatures. Dan, at base, can summon three to four Hell hounds without seals. These hell hounds are often used for trivial matters. Such as protection or to dispatch weak enemies. Stronger techniques involve hand seals an tremendous concentration. Another incredible combination is between Dan's Strength of a Hundred Seal and his hell hounds. Similar to Dan's Inugami, his seal can circulate chakra through his hounds. Leading to thousands being supported by his chakra. Allowing them to continuously rebirth, split or perform devastating attacks.